Our Night in the Cabin
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: The cabin scene we had to imagine. Chapter One is from Rose's POV. Chapter Two is the same story but from Dimitri's POV.
1. Chapter 1 - Roza

"...we shouldn't."

Resting my forehead against his, I looked into Dimitri's molten chocolate eyes, seeing his sympathy for me but also his caring. While I might never know just how he felt about me, that he had feelings I now knew was undeniable.

Unbidden, another tear started to roll down my face as I realized the depth and futility of my love for him.

"No, Roza," he whispered, brushing the teardrop aside gently with his thumb. He pulled me beside him, cradling me in his arms with my head against his chest. "Please don't cry," he murmured, his lips pressing against my hairline, his hand gently stroking my hair and back.

Closing my eyes I nestled into him, feeling the warmth of his arms and the comforting beat of his heart. Despite my fears about the darkness and my sadness, I could feel myself slowly calming – reassured by his physical contact. I really couldn't do this without him.

Feeling the tension leave me, Dimitri murmured "That's better, Roza." As always, hearing him use his pet name for me made me smile. Lifting my head to face him, I gave him a wan smile.

"You know, I love it when you call me Roza," I admitted shyly, quickly nuzzling my head back into the safety of his sweat shirt before he had a chance to reply.

"A beautiful rose," he mumbled, pulling me closer. Still rubbing my back, he rested the side of his face on the top of my head for a moment, breathing in deeply before turning to place feather-light small kisses on the top of my head. "My beautiful, beautiful Roza," he whispered into my hair.

Fearing he might stop, I didn't reply other than moving my head slightly towards his chest. Inhaling deeply, I was suddenly immersed in his scent. Familiar from our many training sessions, his deodorant had a slight pine fragrance - which always reminded me of snow and Christmas. But underneath that, I could smell him. It was so primal and manly, and so damned sexy that without me realizing a small sigh escaped me. I could feel his lips pause for a moment, and then continue kissing my hair. Not stopping to think too hard about it, I leaned in and kissed his chest.

His gray workout shirt was soft from many washes and felt smooth against my lips. Inhaling his manly scent again, I placed a second kiss on his chest and then a third beside it.

"Oh, Roza" he moaned, using his hand to bring my chin up to face him. Looking at me for a moment, he leaned in and placed the lightest, softest kiss on my lips. The feeling was amazing! It was like all the blood in my body raced to the parts of us which were touching, and that was all I could feel.

"Dimitri" I sighed, leaning in to return his kiss.

Gently our lips joined again, and I closed my eyes to let the sensations wash over me. Without breaking our delicate contact, Dimitri lifted me up to sit on his lap. One hand in my hair, he rubbed my back with the other – sending little shocks across every part of me he touched. Everything felt so intense – it was hard to believe that such tantalizing kisses and touches could elicit such a response! Pulling back for a moment, I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and saw his lips turn up in a soft smile. Smiling myself, I wrapped my arms around him and eagerly returned my lips to his, pressing my breasts against his chest.

Inside my blood was churning. Everything was about his touch and my need. His kisses were becoming firmer and more urgent, and opening my lips to sigh, his tongue slipped in and found mine. Stroking my tongue against his, a small growl of satisfaction rose in his throat.

His hands were wandering freely across me, now – one hand playing with my hip and the other rubbing the base of my spine. One of my hands slipped under his shirt. I was finally freely touching his magnificent back! The reality was even better than anything I'd imagined. Firm and muscled, his skin was smooth and without blemish. Starting at the back of his neck, I lightly ran my nails downwards. Dimitri's lips left mine, and he threw his head back, biting his lower lip then moaning thickly "God yes!" His accent was so much thicker than usual, and the sound of it made something deep and carnal clench in my lower belly.

Moving my hand to his front, I tugged his sweat shirt up – wanting free access to the front of his chest as well. In one swift motion, Dimitri had it over his head and threw it roughly aside – landing somewhere in the vicinity of the cabin door. Grabbing mine he disposed of it with equal fervor. Looking over, I realized he'd locked the door when we'd come in – no doubt in an attempt to slow me down if I'd tried to run. NO chance of me trying to run now, comrade! And with the way this encounter was heading, it was reassuring to know with the door locked from the inside we'd not be unduly disturbed!

Looking back to him, I saw him looking at my chest with open appreciation. Thanks to my own laziness, today found me wearing an underwire black cotton bra with lace trim. Not sexy lingerie, by any means, but a distinct step up from one of my white-turned-gray thanks to frequent washing crop-top sports bras I'd be wearing had I bothered to do my laundry for the week. A poor choice for the training and laps I did each morning, this bra was my last choice and usually reserved for social events. However needs must, and I was grateful that his first look at me in underwear had me in something that showed my curves to advantage.

Shifting me off his lap, he quickly moved us back, so we were lying down facing one other on the bed. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and buried his face between my breasts, kissing them and stroking my left breast through the taut cotton fabric. His stubble was rubbing against me, causing my already over sensitized skin to throb. Murmuring endearments in half English, half Russian he pulled me towards him, draping a long leg between mine. My hands knotted in his hair, head thrown back moaning as he ravaged my breasts, I felt his fingers find my nipple through the fabric and squeeze it hard at the same time as he pushed his hardness against my hip.

Oh my God, he was huge! While I was hardly an expert on the male member, between Lissa's sometimes overabundant descriptions, and those from a few of the other girls, I knew enough to realize Dimitri was indeed blessed. His cock pressed against me, his hands and mouth on my breasts, a surge of pleasure raced through my body to between my legs. Rocking my hips to rub my side against his length, I was rewarded with a sharp bite to the top of my breast, along with a grunt of gratification from my Russian God.

Knowing I'd be marked tomorrow was arousing. While my heart had been his for some time now, this was one battle I'd proudly bear the marks from! Even if I couldn't show or tell anyone, it seemed significant that I'd be sporting evidence of his passion on the skin above the heart which held such love for him.

His hand behind my back, I felt the clasp on my bra come undone before he pulled it away from my swollen breasts with his teeth. Sliding the straps quickly over my arms I threw it in the vague direction of our sweat shirts. Free and unfettered, my full breasts were on display for his enjoyment. My plump nipples were already hard as he quickly took one between his skilled fingers and the other between his lips. Bliss followed as he suckled and lightly bit one nipple, giving the other similar attention with his long fingers.

"Don't stop!" I gasped, continuing to rock my hips against his hard shaft.

"My beautiful Roza," he drawled, his mouth pressed against my breast, his voice thick with desire and promise, "I assure you, I've only just started!"

Between my legs, I could feel my sensitive parts throb - my sodden underwear and track pants rubbing against my swollen slit in a very unsatisfying way. My breath coming in ragged gasps, all I could think about was how much I needed him. Needed him there. Squirming beside him, I positioned myself so that each rock of my hips pushed the side of my hip against his swollen manhood and my wet folds against his leg. The relief, while far from complete, was instantaneous – drawing loud cries of delight from me.

Dimitri lifted his head from my breasts and chuckled. "Are you wanting something, my love?" he teased, pushing his leg hard against my pulsing core. Bringing my eyes to his, I could see his unabashed desire. "Are you needing?" he continued, emphasizing the final word suggestively. With a whimper, I nodded.

"I need you, Dimitri," I confessed "Please!"

Pride, happiness, and hunger spread across his face in quick succession. If I'd had any doubt about his desire for me, it was now firmly quashed. Gazing into his beautiful eyes, I felt enveloped in his ache. His need for me was every bit as great as mine for him. With a glorious smile, he brought his lips to mine.

"As you wish, my darling," he whispered, running his fingers down my naked torso, across the waistband of my track pants, to rest on top of my mound – a delicious tingle following in their wake. "I want to give you so much pleasure," he said, rubbing my slit through the wetness of my clothes.

His heady kisses combined with the pressure so close to my center was devastating. My hips brought themselves up to his welcome touch, moans emanating from deep within as his tongue fought against mine. He started thrusting his tongue into my mouth with the same tempo that he was rubbing my crotch. The correlation was hard to misunderstand – as he claimed the hot, wet cavity of my mouth, I was getting more and more desperate for him to do the same with another!

"Please!" I begged. "PLEASE Dimitri!" He didn't answer other than intensifying the thrusting of his tongue and his finger's ministrations at my nether region. He continued for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it wasn't long before my needy whimpering alerted him that my want was still present, and rather than abating it was more urgent than ever. Kneeling beside me on the bed, he deftly undid the tie at the waistband of my track pants. In one fell swoop, he had them off me, underpants and all. His gaze upon me was searing - his dark eyes molten with lust. While I'd always slightly envied girls with the Moroi tall, slim physique - at this moment my love's swollen lips, hooded eyes, and appreciative gaze made me happy my Dhampir genes had blessed me with pendulous breasts, a slim waist, and bountiful hips. Opening my legs slightly, I saw him swallow and lick his lips in anticipation.

"You too, comrade" I suggested – looking to his still clothed lower half. His glorious chest and six-pack were bare and covered in a light sheen of sweat. But it was the snail trail starting beneath his belly button which had me intrigued just now. I wanted to see him. ALL of him. I wanted nothing between his body and mine. Inclining his head in acquiescence, he pulled the tie at his waist band and slowly slid his pants down, pulling his boxers with them. Stepping off the bed, he kicked them to one side.

Oh. My. Fuck!

Naked he was at least fifty times more amazing than any of the many dreams I'd had about him. His muscled, broad shoulders tapered down to his hips, and lowering my gaze I saw his turgid cock rising from a patch of thick dark hair. Beneath this, his sack hung heavy – tempting me to reach out and stroke it. Running my eyes up and down him, I couldn't take my eyes off his glory. He was truly God-like.

Raising my eyes to his, I witnessed the end of a similar sort of appraisal of myself. While he did devote a reasonable amount of time to admiring my breasts, I couldn't help but notice that it was my wet inner thighs and slit which seemed to be receiving the bulk of his attention.

Lowering himself back onto the bed beside me, he drew me into a slow yet oh-so-hot kiss. His hand stroking the side of my face, he trailed it slowly down the center of my body – finally resting it on the top of my mound. His supple fingers were so so close, and I was mentally begging him to put them to use appeasing my longing. Gently moving his hand downwards, he scissored his fingers, deftly opening my saturated lips. Finally, his fingers found my swollen nub, and he started slowly stroking me in a circular motion.

"YES!" I shrieked, completely losing control in excitement. There was a path of fire pulsating across my skin, ending at my clit. Burning hot where his bare body pressed firmly against mine, he was FINALLY where I'd wanted, needed him for so long. From here there would be no turning back. Touching me in my most intimate place, I knew he was going to claim me for his own. MAKE me his in a way no other man had. Escalating our kiss, he plunged his tongue into my willing mouth – simultaneously guiding his index finger between my swollen lips and into my core.

"Dimitri!" I sobbed into his mouth, rocking my hips against his fingers – one stroking my sensitive nub, another deep inside me. "YES!"

His fingers continued their assault, one digit quickly joining the first as he slipped in and out of my wetness. Quickening the pace with his fingers, he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I want to make you scream with delight" he smiled. With every stroke, my need for him became greater. He slid a third finger inside me, yet still, it was not enough. I needed HIM.

"NOW, Dimitri. PLEASE!"

He withdrew his hand – leaving me immediately wanting. Positioning himself on top of me and between my legs, he pushed his cock flat against my slit, rubbing it up and down. I could feel my juices rubbing on to him.

"Do you want me to stop, Roza?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

"No," I gasped in return.

"I will stop at any time if you want me to," he promised lovingly.

I was rocking my hips furiously against him – trying to bring the tip of his cock in line with my waiting pussy – all to no avail. Stopping was absolutely the LAST thing on my mind just now.

"So - do you want me to continue?" he whispered.

By now I was virtually inarticulate with want. Frantically nodding, I could barely get out "Please!"

He brought his lips to mine and after kissing me deeply quietly asked, "Would you like me to go further, Roza?"

I managed to nod and gasp a desperate "YES!"

Reaching between his legs, I felt him grasp his shaft and slide the head up and down my lips, coating it with my juices. Rubbing against my opening, he looked into my eyes and slowly pushed himself inside me.

The feeling was immediate. I felt full - stretched even. With only the head inside my pussy, I had NO idea how I was going to accommodate the rest of him. Yet despite the pressure, it felt wonderful, too. Like a part of me I had only just realized was missing was now finally complete. I smiled up at him, raising my lips to kiss along his jaw and neck. He pulled out of me ever so slightly then slid in just that little further. A weird sensation, but certainly not without pleasure. He did it again and then again.

"God – you're so tight and so so wet," he told me. "You feel amazing!"

Knowing I was giving him pleasure added immeasurably to mine. When he slid into me the next time, I raised my hips slightly to meet his.

Suddenly I felt his slow push forward stop. It was like he'd come across an invisible barrier inside me. That's when I realized it was my hymen. Looking at me with an unspoken question in his eyes, I nodded. He kissed me passionately and with a single sharp thrust tore through my maidenhood. I felt searing pain and then warmth as blood from his victory moistened my already wet core.

I cried out. Partly in pain but partly in joy. It hurt – oh yes it hurt – but I'd given myself heart and soul to my man. And now my beautiful Russian God had claimed my body as his own.

"ROZA!" he moaned, easing himself further inside me. My pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure. He slipped his hand down to my nub and stroked it lightly, eliciting excited murmurs of ecstasy from me as he continued rocking his hips against mine. Finally, I heard and felt a thwack as his sack slapped against my butt. Reaching down, I realized he was in me. ALL of him was in me! He might be a God, but at that moment I felt like a Goddess!

Moving my hands to clutch his butt, I could feel his muscles tense as he slid his cock in and out. I moved my hips up a little – giving him deeper access.

"Aaagh!" I screamed as his shaft slid deeper inside me.

"YES BABY!" Dimitri cried, pounding me even harder.

With his thrusts getting faster and deeper, I could feel myself getting closer to losing control.

"Please don't stop!" I pleaded with him, feeling the tension inside me build. "HARDER!" I begged – knowing I was only moments away from cumming. He hooked one of my legs up over his shoulder and then the other. Looking deep into my eyes, his jaw tensed in determination. He slammed his cock into me once, twice, three times – ramming into my sweet spot before plunging deeper than ever before.

"Third time's the charm," I thought to myself with a giggle, as I felt myself explode around him. It was like a red-hot fire started in my pussy and quickly spread to the rest of my body, burning everything in its path. Slumping incoherent back into the mattress, I could feel Dimitri grab my hips, make one or two desperate final thrusts before he, too, found his release. I could feel my walls gripping him, milking his cock for his hot wet seed. His cock was pulsing in response – pumping his load inside me.

"Yes! YES!" he shouted, slipping my legs from his shoulders before falling spent on top of me.

Sweaty, our breath ragged and hearts pounding, we lay together as one. Relaxed and complete. Finally satiated by our love making, we could lie together in absolute satisfaction. His face beside mine, I kissed him gently, watching as he slowly came down from his orgasm-induced high. He returned my kisses gently, rolling over and gently withdrawing from me.

Reaching over, he pulled up the edge of the blanket we lay upon, wrapping one side around me before pulling the edge on his side to completely envelop us in a soft, warm cocoon. His arms around me, safe and joyous after our love making, I nuzzled into him.

"I love you, Roza" he whispered quietly.

"I know," I whispered back, kissing him ever so gently. "I love you too, Comrade!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Dimitri

"...we shouldn't."

I leaned forward, resting my forehead against hers. Seeing her scared and hurt like this was torture to me. All I wanted was to wrap her in my arms and make everything ok. Make her happy. But that might be the worst thing I could do.

Her almond shaped eyes looked into mine, tears starting again.

"No, Roza" I pleaded, wiping them away. I pulled her onto the bed next to me, enveloping her in my arms. I looked around ruefully. This is the cabin where Tasha had stayed. We'd had a few fun evenings, here, but I'd trade every second if I could soothe Rose now. "Please don't cry," I beseeched, running my hand softly over her hair.

With relief, I felt the darkness within her slowly recede. She was too young, too vulnerable to deal with this. Not yet of age, but already shadow-bonded and siphoning Lissa's spirit darkness. It was too much! For more than the first time I wished I could shoulder the burden for her.

"That's better, Roza" I soothed, stroking her back. She was still and peaceful. For the first time in weeks, I felt like I was with her. No Lissa. No spirit. No duty. Just HER. Looking up, she gave me a smile.

"You know, I love it when you call me Roza," she confessed – immediately hiding her face from me in embarrassment. Her revelation brought me such joy. I tried to think of her as Rose. Student, the Novice I mentored. My responsibility. But I longed for Roza; my equal and my lover.

"A beautiful rose," I said, bringing her further within my embrace before quietly uttering my own confession. "My beautiful, beautiful Roza."

Nuzzling her sheath of sleek dark hair, I knew it was time to let all reservations go. I understood my responsibilities. I was well aware of the potential consequences. Yet still, I wanted her. I wanted to be hers, and her to be mine. I needed her. With her, I felt promise and hope. I felt alive. I couldn't lock my heart away any longer and stay in a world of darkness without love. Of their own accord, my lips kissed her hair. I felt her stir within my arms, and with the sweetest of sighs, she acknowledged my attention - kissing my chest through my sweat shirt.

Her lips were electrifying. Months of denial and disappointment disappeared, replaced by hot desire. Suddenly everything was about her and I. I was willing to take any consequence. Do whatever it took. I pledged myself to be hers and to make her mine. My inner debate silenced, I gazed at her in wondrous delight, guiding her lips to mine.

"Oh, Roza," I groaned, placing the most reverent of kisses against her delectable mouth.

"Dimitri," she smiled, leaning in pressing her delicate pink lips against mine.

Wanting her nearer, I lifted her to sit on my lap. While we'd been physically closer during our many sparring sessions, having her seated on my lap seemed significant. So normal. The way any couple in love might sit. Our lips continuing a cautious exploration of one another, I ran a hand down her back – ending just above the waist band of her track pants. Tenderly stroking her lower back, she looked up at me. I hoped it was not wishful thinking, but her gaze seemed loaded with an unspoken pledge. Before I could ponder what it might mean she was in my arms again, pressed up against me and obliterating any ability I had to think clearly!

Returning my lips to hers, within seconds we were again lost in one another. With a sigh, she opened her mouth to me. The warmth of her mouth, the feeling of her tongue playing with mine, was overwhelming. This was what we needed I confirmed, with a rumble of approval.

Months of self-denial finally reprieved, I was like a kid in a candy shop - running my hands all over her. Every curve was calling out for my attention. I wanted to become familiar with every part of her beautiful body. To touch her everywhere. She was returning the favor, moving her cool fingers across my bare back. Everywhere she touched burned deliciously, causing me to flex my muscles beneath her wandering hand. Stroking the back of my neck, she ran her nails downwards.

"God yes!" I groaned with a shudder, her touch causing my dick to swell within the confines of my boxers.

Irritated by the barriers our sweat shirts presented, I ripped mine off, quickly pulling hers off, too. The sight it revealed was nothing short of magnificent. After months of sparring and training together, I had a fairly good sense of the size and shape of her body. Hell, I'd spent hours trying to land punches and kicks on unprotected parts of it! But seeing it was a different matter entirely. Her skin was so smooth. I'm not sure why, but that surprised me. Her toned shoulders, arms, and abs were evidence of the hard training we did every day, but the softness of her gorgeous skin proclaimed her feminine side.

Continuing my covetous gaze, my eyes came to rest on her breasts. Usually hidden beneath layers of stretch cotton or workout shirts, I'd had no inkling of their flawlessness! Twin globes of perfection, their gentle curves revealed them to be far fuller than I'd imagined. Displayed now in a nest of black and lace, they were the ultimate testament to Rose's femininity! Measuring them with my eyes, my hands were itching to hold them, to test their weight. My lips desperate to suckle them. Watching them move subtly with each breath Rose took, I couldn't take my eyes off them. Inside my boxers, I could feel my cock thicken and lengthen in appreciation.

Unable to wait any longer, I lifted her off my lap and lay us both back onto the bed. Rolling towards her I rubbed my face between her breasts, greedily feeling the silk of her delicate skin against mine. I was already familiar with her smell – jasmine with a faint trace of patchouli – but here between her pendulous breasts, the scent was stronger, mixed with an alluring musk - which seemed to be emanating from further down. Her smell and the sound of her moaning sent me into a frenzy – kissing her everywhere I could reach, I slid a leg between hers and located her nipple underneath the fabric of her bra. Pinching it firmly, I rocked my hips towards her - pressing my manhood into her side.

Crying out, her fingers buried in my hair, I felt her shiver, rocking enthusiastically against me, bringing her hip into contact with my bulging shaft again and again. Ohhhh! I was rock hard now – and desperate to claim her. Growling with excitement, yet frustration that there were still so many layers of clothing between us, I nipped at her breast - sucking and using my tongue to mark her. Immediately the deep purple of a love bite came to the surface of her flawless skin.

While we'd bruised one another countless times thanks to our practice fights and sparring, this was the first time I'd marked her carnally. Looking at the blood pooled just beneath the surface of her skin with immense satisfaction, I mentally claimed her as 'MINE.'

Reaching behind, I found the clasp of her bra, deftly undoing it then grabbing it in my teeth and pulling it away from her. Slipping the straps from her shoulders, her bountiful breasts spilled out from their confines – swollen thanks to my attentions, but every bit as wonderful as they'd promised to be. Her dusky nipples were engorged and peaking - begging me to take one into my eager wet mouth. Quickly obliging, I fondled the other – rolling it between my finger and thumb, squeezing it as I suckled then grazed the one in my mouth with my teeth.

"Don't stop!" she begged, pushing herself against my swollen member again.

"My beautiful Roza - I assure you, I've only just started!" I promised her, returning my full attentions to her chest.

Growling as I moved my mouth back and forth between her nipples, I teased her unmercifully - greedily sucking and biting at one while playing with the other - swapping over every time I could hear an escalation in the whimpers of her excitement. I was trying to make her crazy with desire, and apparently, it was working! Pulling herself deeper into my embrace, she ran her fingers through my hair and down to clasp the top of my shoulders before rocking her hips against my cock and wantonly rubbing her crotch against my leg.

Raising my eyes to look deeply into hers I could see the depth of her need. She was completely overwhelmed – bombarded by so many new sensations and longings.

"Are you wanting something, my love?" I asked her, rubbing my leg against her slit. "Are you needing?"

Embarrassed by her want, she nodded. "I need you, Dimitri. Please!"

With those five words, my heart exploded. I'd dreamed of her saying something like that to me so many times! The lonely hours, burying myself in work and duty, all the while hating myself for wanting her. Every tortured sleep, tossing in bed, trying to put aside the fantasy of me between her thighs. Fucking another, just to try and rid myself of the want of her. Months of doubt and denial. And ultimately I knew. She wanted me too.

"As you wish, my darling," I whispered, running my hand down to rest between her legs. Brushing my fingers up down against her sex, "I want to give you so much pleasure," I finally confessed.

Returning my mouth to hers, I let myself become consumed by our passion. Taking her lower lip between my teeth, I bit lightly, instantly rewarded by loud groans. She arched her back to ram her wet crotch against my fingers. Thrusting into her mouth, I shamelessly fucked her with my tongue – mirroring the pumps from my tongue with those from my fingers. Her sweat pants were soaked with her juices, doing little to conceal the heat coming from between her legs. Bringing my damp fingers up to my face I inhaled deeply.

She smelled incredible. Hot and musky. And very very sexy. It was all I could do to stop myself taking her immediately.

"Please!" she cried out, her chest heaving. "PLEASE Dimitri!"

Like a red flag to a bull, her needy cries spurned me on. Escalating my assault on her lips and slit, I brought her to the edge of complete abandon. I wanted this to be an unforgettable experience for her. I knew she'd had no other lover – that I would be her first. She deserved for this to be amazing. Unable to prevent myself any longer, I pulled back. Kneeling next to her, I undid her track pants, pulling them down over her beautiful legs. Her panties disappeared with them. Lying naked on the bed beneath my covetous gaze she was truly superb. Her legs toned and shapely. Powerful, but at the same time unmistakably womanly. At their apex a small patch of dark hair. With a bashful but trusting look, she opened her legs a little to me, exposing her slick pink core.

I didn't think it was possible for my cock to get harder. I was wrong. I could feel pre-cum escape the tip as I fought to regain control. If I gave in now, I'd bury my face between her legs for hours – not stopping until she was screaming my name to the heavens! Promising myself I'd save that thrill for us to share another day, I looked at her beautiful lips and slit, her tantalizing opening only just discernable through her glistening wetness.

"You too, comrade" she commanded. Not taking my eyes from hers, I pulled my pants and boxers off, kicking them away.

All yours, baby!

Her eyes immediately traveled down to look at my manhood, caressing it lovingly with her eyes. It was impossible to identify the many expressions that flitted across her face in quick succession, one following the other. However, I was relieved to note that disappointment was certainly NOT one of them! I noticed her breath catch as she gazed with appreciation at the hard, long evidence of my anticipation.

Breathing out slowly she relaxed, her legs opening a little more – showing me more of her soft pink opening surrounded by puffy, drenched lips. Her excitement was evident - lips, clit, and thighs dripping with desire, an alluring pool of want spreading beneath her on the bed.

Bringing myself back to her, I nestled within her arms and kissed her again. Soft and sweet, her lips and mouth were hot and wet and opened instantly to grant me access. Knowing there was finally nothing to separate my body from hers, I pulled us into a lovers' embrace. She gasped, and for several minutes we lay entwined – hands and mouths given over to exploration. But her yearning cries alerted me to her ongoing need. My hand at her sex I opened her lips, my fingers giving devoted attention to her throbbing clit.

I'd barely touched her, yet she threw her head back screaming "YES!" in abandon. The clear invitation, indeed insistence, in her cry called me to action. My woman was demanding satisfaction! Changing the position of my hand in order to continue rubbing her nub with my thumb, I slide a finger through her opening and into her cunt. HELL, she was wet! And so swollen! Bucking her hips against my hand, she was grinding herself against my fingers – taking every bit of pleasure she could, yet clearly wanting more. Her wetness guiding my finger deep within her, I pounded my finger in and out of her dripping hole.

"Dimitri" she yelled, grabbing my back with her nails as I fucked her with my index finger. "YES!"

Slipping a second finger within her, and then a third, I knew this couldn't go on much longer. She was so excited, so incredibly turned on. I was barely holding on, myself – desperately wanting to push my cock inside her. To fuck her every which way to Sunday!

"I want to make you scream with delight," I told her.

With barely a moments hesitation she begged "NOW, Dimitri. PLEASE!"

Needing no second invitation, I pulled my fingers out of her. Rolling her flat on to her back, I put my hands on her thighs, pushing her legs open as I positioned myself between them.

Knowing I needed to make sure before I let myself go, I forced myself to ask her "Do you want me to stop, Roza?"

"No," she moaned, rubbing herself against my shaft.

"I will stop at any time, if you want me to," I told her, needing her to feel safe.

With her rubbing herself against my cock I was quickly losing the battle with my self-control. She was so beautiful, so ready and willing for me to please her. And please her I was so eager to do!

"So - do you want me to continue?" I asked.

"Please!" she said, nodding her head, looking at me with eyes full of carnal desire.

With one last kiss, I asked her my final question.

"Would you like me to go further, Roza?"

She nodded and whispered a furtive "YES!"

Grasping my throbbing shaft, I dragged it up and down her slit, drenching it in her luscious slippery fluid. Pulling myself up onto my elbows, I poised at her opening. Looking into her almond shaped eyes, I slid my cock inside her.

Oh hell! She was mind-blowing inside and out! It was as if she was built just for my pleasure! Conscious this was new to her, that I needed to take it slow so that she could relax and enjoy, I pushed into her gently, giving her time to adjust before I slowly withdrew then pressed into her again – each time a tiny bit deeper. Watching her intently, I saw, with joy, her smile up at me in exhilaration. She lifted her lips, kissing me passionately on my neck. So beautiful. So happy to give herself to me.

"God – you're so tight and so so wet. You feel amazing!" I assured her.

Melting into her was bliss. Our mouths were one; our bodies joined in the most sensitive, intimate way.

Flexing forward again, I felt an obstruction within her. I'd thought it might have been broken due to our rigorous training sessions, but no - there is was – still guarding her most private and sacred place. Her final barrier. Looking at with love, I waited for her nod of approval. Then leaning into her, I kissed her ardently before thrusting forward, proudly claiming her virginity.

She cried out, and I stilled instantly, not wanting to cause her further pain. But after a few moments, she rocked her hips ever so gently against mine, resuming our carnal dance.

Rubbing her clit, I could smell a metallic tang – blood from where I'd taken her as my own. Mixed with her own musky juices, it was a pungent and erotic scent. With nothing left to stop us, I delved further and further inside her – savoring the tightness of her pussy and her joyous cries.

"ROZA!" I roared as I sheathed myself in her completely, withdrawing and slamming back into her in quick succession.

"Aaagh!" she yelled, lifting her hips up to give me greater access to her core. Eyes, closed, lips puffy from kissing, she looked the picture of wanton abandon. Sliding into her deeper still was intoxicating.

"YES BABY!" I shouted, grabbing her hips and fucking her hard.

I could feel her quickening beneath me, her cries of passion getting more and more desperate. She must be very close now. Hell, I was only just hanging on through sheer determination, myself!

Opening her eyes to look into mine she begged "HARDER!". It was nearly my undoing! Lifting one of her ankles I pushed it over my shoulder, quickly moving her other into the same position. This left her wide open to me, her hips at the perfect angle. Thrusting straight into her sweet spot, I saw her eyes cloud over before clearing in wonder as she came.

God, she was beautiful! Her face was angelic as she looked at me. Exultant and joyous, smiling with a little giggle escaping her gorgeous swollen lips. I could feel her walls grabbing my shaft, pulsing and squeezing it tightly as her orgasm ripped through her. I couldn't hold on any longer - and with a final thrust into her, I let go.

"Yes! YES!" I heard myself shout as I rammed my cock home, feeling my hot cum squirting deep inside her. Shrugging her ankles from my shoulders, I slumped on top of her; our bodies pressed together as we rode out our orgasms as one.

She slowly relaxed beneath me, her fingers tracing little patterns on my back and shoulders as I, too, calmed. Nuzzling into her hair, I could feel her breath against my ear, her lips kissing me softly. Pulling out of her, I rolled over, grasping her within my embrace and bringing her face up to mine, planting soft kisses on her face and mouth.

She shivered, though whether from enjoyment or cold I wasn't sure. Noticing that the cabin was decidedly chilly, I pulled the blankets over us, wrapping us in our own little world. I wasn't ready to let her out of my arms just yet!

There was one more thing I needed her to know.

"I love you, Roza," I whispered.

"I know," she whispered back, kissing me tenderly. "I love you too, Comrade!"

* * *

Our Night in the Cabin - VA FanFiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters

For updates, story snippets and information on other writing, visit my Facebook Page (swimmingthesamedeepwaters)


End file.
